pugmirefandomcom-20200214-history
Backgrounds
A dog’s background details what he did before he became a hero, whether he was a commoner working in the fields around Pugmire or a noble of one of the established families. It gives him access to the following items, which impact later stages of character creation. *Skills: Two skills to which the character gains access. *Rucksack: Some equipment your character can add to his rucksack at the start of his adventuring career. Any of these can be changed with Guide permission. *Trick: Each background comes with one trick the character takes at creation. __TOC__ Acolyte You have spent your life in the service of the Church of Man. This doesn’t necessarily mean you are a shepherd, however — performing sacred rites and prayers is not the same thing as channeling the Word of Man for divine power. *Skills: Know Religion, Sense Motive *Rucksack: A prayer mat, a set of common clothes, and a belt pouch containing a few plastic coins. *Trick: Acolyte of Man **The dog and her companions can receive care and healing at any temple of the Church of Man, if the help isn’t dangerous and doesn’t cause problems for the shepherds there. The character might have ties to a specific church, and may even have a room there. **If the player spends fortune , she can declare that a previously unknown non-player character of the Church of Man is an old friend. Common Folk You come from humble social rank, and you’re used to hard work and getting your paws dirty. Whether you embrace your common roots or try to put them behind you, you always understand those that toil to get by. *Skills: Handle Animal, Survive *Rucksack: An iron pot, a set of common clothes, and a belt pouch containing a few plastic coins. *Trick: Folk Hero **The dog is well known among common folk, and easily fits in with them. He can easily find somewhere to rest or hide among such folk, and they will attempt to shield him from pursuers if their lives aren’t threatened. **If the player spends fortune , he can declare that a previously unknown non-player character commoner is an old friend or relative on good terms with the dog. Criminal You are a former (or current!) criminal who has experience with, and a history of, breaking the law. You have spent a lot of time among other lawbreakers, and still have contacts within the local criminal networks. *Skills: Bluff, Sneak *Rucksack: A crowbar, a set of dark common clothes that includes a hood, and a belt pouch containing a few plastic coins. *Trick: Friend in Low Places **The dog has some (generally) reliable and trustworthy contacts amongst criminals. She can get information from such characters, unless the act of passing on information would endanger them. **If the player spends fortune, she can declare that a previously unknown non-player character criminal is one of her contacts on good terms with the dog. Free Dog You no longer call the cities of civilization your home, choosing instead to live in the wild places. Or perhaps you’ve never known a roof aside from the sky. Either way, your life is dangerous and perilous, but there is no dog you call “master.” *Skills: Know Nature, Survive *Rucksack: A bedroll, a set of patched common clothes, and a belt pouch containing a few plastic coins. *Trick: Respected by Strays **The dog is well known by strays and other free dogs. If he meets them in his travels, they generally treat him with respect and offer him (and his companions) a night of hospitality, if they don’t bring anything dangerous to the camp. **If the player spends fortune , he can declare that a previously unknown non-player character stray or free dog is an old friend. Merchant At one point you bought and sold items of value in the marketplaces of Pugmire, or in one of the other nations. You still have a good sense of how to haggle and usually know when you’re being taken advantage of. *Skills: Bluff, Sense Motive *Rucksack: A set of scales, a set of fine clothes, and a purse containing some plastic coins. *Trick: Odds and Ends **The dog has a penchant for packing just the right thing, and has an advantage when making a Wisdom check to see if he has a particular piece of equipment. **If the player spends fortune , he can declare that a previously unknown non-player character is a past customer or merchant on good terms with the dog. Noble Whether you are a pampered aristocrat, an honorable relic owner, or a disinherited scoundrel, you grew up at a time when your family was part of the nobility of Pugmire (or one of the other dog kingdoms). *Skills: Know History, Persuade *Rucksack: A signet ring, a set of fine clothes, and a purse containing many plastic coins. *Trick: Good Breeding **In general, dogs are inclined to give the noble the benefit of the doubt. The dog is welcome in noble society and at the court of Pugmire, and characters assume that the dog has every right to be where he is. Commoners also attempt to please the noble, or at least avoid his displeasure. **If the player spends fortune , he can declare that a previously unknown non-player character noble is an old friend or relative on good terms with the dog. Sage You spent years learning lost lore and the history of the world. You’ve scoured manuscripts, studied scrolls, and listened to experts on subjects that fascinated you. Your quest for knowledge is never-ending. *Skills: Know Arcana, Know History *Rucksack: A magnifying glass, a set of common clothes, and a belt pouch containing a few plastic coins. *Trick: Nearby Expert **Whenever a dog tries to learn or recall a piece of information and fails, she sometimes knows a person or a location from which to get the information. The Guide may decide that the knowledge is secret or difficult to obtain. **If the player spends fortune , she can declare that a previously unknown non-player character sage or expert is a friend or peer on good terms with the dog. Soldier You trained as a puppy to survive on the battlefield, studying the art of warfare. You might have been part of the city watch or a mercenary company, or maybe you were in line to become a member of the royal guard. *Skills: Intimidate, Traverse *Rucksack: An insignia of rank, a set of common clothes, and a belt pouch containing a few plastic coins. *Trick: Rank Has Its Privileges **Whether or not the dog is active in the royal guard, city guard, military, or similar organization, soldiers loyal to that group recognize the dog’s authority and rank. The dog can gain access to friendly comrades-in-arms, as well as gather common information and rumors from among the rank and file (not secret military plans, for example). **If the player spends fortune , she can declare that a previously unknown non-player character soldier is an old friend or companion on good terms with the dog.